


A Logical Reason

by exorciza



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Nanjo Kojiro, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Arranged Marriage, Established Relationship, Eventual Happy Ending, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Sakurayashiki Kaoru, Pregnancy, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, There's so much sex here, They're going to be fine don't worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:47:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29280204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exorciza/pseuds/exorciza
Summary: Kaoru never thought about marriage. He just wanted to be a simple writer, but apparently his father had different plans for him.
Relationships: Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom
Comments: 23
Kudos: 371





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> just want to say thank you to azula for being my beta  
> english isn't my first language but i tried my best <3
> 
> hope you enjoy the story!!

Kaoru never thought about marriage. He just wanted to be a simple writer, but apparently his father had different plans for him. When Kaoru turned 20, his parents called him out to have a serious conversation. That was when his father stared at his omega son with an impassable expression, he never liked the fact that Kaoru was an omega. Actually, he hated it, and revealed that he had arranged a marriage for him.

The door of their shared room flies open and without looking, Kaoru knows who it is – his husband, Kojiro. He helps Kaoru stand up from the ground where he currently lies, squirming in pain over his forthcoming heat. 

“You’re more trouble than it shows” Kojiro says, annoyed. But the way he drops Kaoru onto the bed is comparatively gentle to his tone.

Kaoru doesn’t let him pull away. His hands fist into the front of Kojiro’s yukata, kneading it up between his fingers. He’s never seen him in anything but dark green, Kaoru realises. Amber and green. The colour of his eyes, his fur when he transforms, and his clothes.

“Stay,” Kaoru whispers. He hangs his entire weight off of Kojiro’s yukata until the alpha loses his balance and has to sink down.  
But Kojiro does his best to maintain distance.

His hands clench on the furs of each side of Kaoru’s head, veins bulging. Though his eyes are gleaming with tints of red, his mouth is closed. With a decisive tug on the omega’s wrists, he pulls his grip loose. The moment he lets them go, Kaoru leaps on him.

With both arms and legs, he clings to Kojiro, refusing to let go. A soft whimper escapes Kaoru’s lips as he buries his face in Kojiro’s neck, nuzzling at his scent gland and feeling the pine pull apart his senses one by one. He feels humiliated but he knows this is the only way to help his body calm down.

“I thought I hated the scent of you – but it’s the most attractive scent I’ve ever experienced,” he mumbles into his skin.

“Stop–” Kojiro hisses, but he’s not pulling hard enough to get Kaoru off. Instead, the grasp of his warm hands is slipping around the curve of Kaoru’s hips and gripping him with a bruising strength.

Kaoru responds with a lick on his scent gland, scraping it between the enamel of his teeth. His canines are back in, the claws retracted, and he’s soft and pliant in Kojiro’s arms, inches away from humping his frame against his in agony.

He’s totally gone, and his body is aching with a primal urge to fuck and itch the scratch inside him that’s starting to bother.

He grasps Kojiro’s face between his hands, pupils blown as he nuzzles at the strong line of his nose. “We both know we don’t love each other, but it is your duty now to take care of this… We're not mates either, but I’m your husband. You're not going to let me suffer and go through this alone, are you? Don’t leave me here, Kojiro, please...” he breathes desperately. 

Kojiro’s overcomed by the scent sloughing off him in waves, and Kaoru can tell. He’s struggling to think straight. His fingers alternate between dipping into the curves of Kaoru’s flesh and loosening their grip.

As Kaoru grinds forward, – he doesn’t know if he’s doing well, he’s never done this before – he almost lets out a raucous moan at the feel of him.

Kojiro is hard, knotted muscle under his touch, a prime specimen of alpha wolf. It makes sense why no one would think to challenge him easily amongst the pack.

You don’t even know him well.

It’s a sobering thought but Kaoru shakes it out. He looks into Kojiro’s eyes and remembers his mother crying and his brothers looking at him with pity eyes when he left to start a new life with his husband.

“You like my scent too, don’t you?” he whispers, voice soft as he brushes his lips over his cheekbone. “It rarely happens like this. I’ve never liked an alpha’s scent so much without even meeting him or being courted. I-I want you to have me–”

He tests the waters and loosens his hold, hands slipping off Kojiro’s shoulders as one foot reaches down to find the bed. The alpha grabs him tightly for a moment, refusing to let go.

He lets Kojiro put him back down on the bed. The alpha’s eyes don’t leave him, his head cocking slowly to watch every movement Kaoru makes. It’s like he’s scoping out prey in the woods. Kaoru likes the thrill it sends up his spine.

Kojiro doesn’t look like he smiles much. There isn’t a single crease around his mouth.

Kaoru pulls away the obi holding his yukata, opening it and ignoring how wet his undergarments are around the crotch area.

The yukata follows suit with the rest, and Kaoru lets his head fall back for a moment as he squeezes his thighs together so his swollen hole gains some form of friction. A whine follows soon after, body squirming on the fur. Through half-lidded eyes, he whispers “You don’t have to go all the way in yet… c-can just be your fingers… I just… need some relief… a-alpha please–”.

Kaoru reaches out to brush his hand against Kojiro’s. It’s scarred on the back. The line joins a multitude of scars over his wrist and down across his arm. A ring made of wood is there to remember him of their marriage.

Kojiro’s hand snaps up to clamp under Kaoru’s jaw. His eyes widen, lips pulling back from his teeth and he looks ready to snarl some rebuke in the omega’s face. Kaoru’s heart sinks, his eyes already prepared to tear up at the rejection.

But when he exhales, his pheromones creep across the air with him, attempting to calm and soothe. And Kaoru’s pupils dilate as he seems to forget what he was about to say. His hold is still firm on Kojiro’s face, but it’s no longer as threatening.

Kaoru whimpers, letting a few tears of relief fall loose. A hand brushes down between the plump of his thighs and reaches below his erect cock – it’s barely been slack longer than a couple of hours since his heat started – to circle his puckered ring with a fingertip.

Kojiro watches as if in a trance. Kaoru moans a little, chin jutting forwards into his rough palm. He pulls wet fingers from between his legs and smooths his own slick over Kojiro’s inner wrist, eyes shimmering gold. Kaoru’s omega is already down, whining in submission as it recognises the alpha he’s been craving throughout the worst of his heat. 

It’s too frightening to think about the word ‘soulmates’ to explain why his body is so naturally inclined towards Kojiro.

So, Kaoru focuses on his bottom lip and lets his tongue flick out over his own in anticipation of pressing his mouth against it.

He hears the soft rumble in Kojiro’s chest and the way his lashes lower. He’s letting down his guard. Kaoru seizes the advantage and spreads his legs wider open as he lies back on the fur. Allowing Kojiro to get a full view of him sprawled out, Kaoru rolls over until he’s on his stomach and lifts up his ass to present himself.

Deep down, the fear is starting to coil. He has to dig his fingers into the fur to keep them from shaking and giving away how scared he truly is.  
It’s his first time.

He doesn’t think Kojiro can tell from the way his hands feel against his skin. Warm, calloused and firm. He’s not gentle. He won’t be gentle. Kaoru already knows it. But he doesn’t care.

He’ll take whatever this alpha has to give him.

Kaoru doesn’t look back when Kojiro runs his palms along his ass cheeks. He’s so scared, he thinks he might cry. His alpha sends out pheromones as he might do to his mate to comfort them. They’re laced with arousal and Kaoru is torn between relaxing and tensing further when he feels Kojiro’s breath against his fluttering hole.

He hears him make a deep sound of hunger seconds before the first lick. Kaoru’s eyes fly wide open and he buries his mouth in the furs to keep from moaning too loud. He’s never been touched there by anyone else, never mind licked, and it’s sending him haywire.

“You’re sensitive,” Kojiro finally speaks and it’s the most visceral experience to hear his voice hoarsened by lust.

“I-it’s ‘cause of my heat,” Kaoru mumbles, and then he squeals as Kojiro’s rough, hot tongue spreads over his hole again.

He’s done this before. Kaoru doesn’t know how he’d know that, but he does. Kojiro’s tongue is wicked, knowing exactly where to press, where to tickle, how hard to stroke. And then it’s inside. Kaoru cries out when he feels the intrusion into his swollen, tight hole, legs going weak at the way Kojiro drags it over his pulsating walls.

He doesn’t want anyone to hear him moaning but he doesn’t want it to stop, because he now wants to be fucked by this alpha until his knees buckle.

He’s already kicking his feet against the bed with intense whimpers muffled by his fist. His cock is hanging heavy and oozing pre cum as Kojiro buries his face between his cheeks and sucks the slick from him as if he were drinking at a fountain. The sounds are filthy and Kaoru’s legs spread wider as he lowers.

He feels the beginnings of claws run over his thighs and buttocks, and knows Kojiro is allowing them out, just enough to give him pleasure. Oh, he’s definitely done this before. He knows how hard to trace against his skin, and it’s just enough to leave red marks but not to draw blood.

“Alpha, I’m–” Kaoru isn’t sure what he wants to say, but his fingers reach back to bury in the soft tangle of Kojiro’s wild mane of hair, forcing his face deeper between his asscheeks. 

He’s answered with a growl that reverberates through his ass, his cock and the core of his stomach. Kojiro’s lips close around his rim and the suction makes Kaoru’s walls convulse violently until he’s afraid he might come there and then.

But just in time, Kojiro pulls out with a hefty groan, leaving one last lingering lick over Kaoru’s puffy rim. The omega looks back and sees Kojiro peeling his yukata off of his body to reveal a body as tanned, muscled and hard as Kaoru pictured. The lower half of his face is covered in slick, and the red in his eyes glows like embers against coal.

When he removes his undergarments, Kaoru almost squeaks and looks away.

He doesn’t want to see the size. He might lose his courage. But when Kojiro moves to get on the bed and kneel, the heat of his chest radiating against Kaoru’s back, he can feel his cock brush against his crack. He’s going to be big.

And he’s already hard.

Kaoru doesn’t know whether to feel terrified or flattered. He almost blurts out that he’s a virgin but he knows it will only ruin things. So he distracts himself by turning his head to kiss Kojiro’s hand where it’s braced on the bed. Kaoru presses his lips to the scars on his wrist and as far up his tattooed arm as he can reach.

He can’t make out what the inked patterns are. They must have some significance for the alpha.

He stops when Kojiro’s teeth graze the back of his neck, followed by the softer nuzzle of his lips. Kaoru sighs softly, whispering “alpha” in utter submission as his knees set wider apart and he tries to relax his body.

He can’t help realising that Kojiro still isn’t talking much.

Maybe he fucks the way he talks. Rough and quick.

Wrong.

The head of his cock pushes into Kaoru slowly. They inhale together, Kaoru a little squeaky as he struggles to keep his breathing steady. Kojiro’s not big, he’s huge.

Kaoru’s hand rattles against the bed, a nervous tremor, until Kojiro presses down on it to hold him still. He’s still biting softly at the nape of Kaoru’s neck as he invades his body, every throbbing inch nestled inside Kaoru’s slick walls. It’s going to grow a knot eventually and Kaoru is already fighting with himself just to let it in.

Kaoru whimpers when Kojiro’s weight sinks down on him, the firmness of his chest fitting against his back. He’s got his eyes closed, trying to keep himself relaxed for Kojiro’s cock to keep pushing in, but he’s still too tight. He’s going slow enough, though any minute now Kaoru expects him to ask–

Are you a virgin?

Kaoru accidentally squirms back and Kojiro slides in deeper, right against a spot that makes the smaller jerk and cry out under him. He’s panting now, one hand gripped around Kojiro’s firm wrist for leverage.

“A-alpha–” he sobs out again, and this time, Kojiro answers with an inquiring sound, his mouth pressed to Kaoru’s ear. The omega mumbles out an, “T-this is good–” and feels Kojiro’s lips curve into a smile against his skin.

Kaoru doesn’t know what’s so amusing. Especially not when Kojiro bottoms out and he has to push against the end of the bed to keep his body from flying forwards and forcing the other to pull out.

He’s never been this full and maybe it’s a normal reaction to a first time experience. Kojiro’s hand leaves its bracing position and slips under Kaoru’s jaw, anchoring his head back against his own shoulder. Soft, kissing noises echo in Kaoru’s ear as he leaves a passionate trail down the side of his neck and then ends up right over his scenting gland.

Kaoru starts to shake as Kojiro nuzzles it, rubbing his face against it and scenting him thoroughly. Pleasure courses through him as the effect of being scented causes relaxation in his entire body.

By the time Kojiro starts to move, Kaoru’s no longer clawing at his skin in pain. He starts slowly, perhaps sensing that Kaoru hasn’t done this in a while – if not that he’s a virgin. He’s so firm and so deep, Kaoru can barely keep from letting out every curse he’s ever learned. But he stops himself. It wouldn’t be good manners.

Kojiro’s still the Head Alpha, even if he is balls deep in Kaoru’s ass.

Kaoru reaches down on instinct to touch his own cock, but Kojiro’s hand swats him off with a growled, “No.”

Thick arms slide under Kaoru’s, binding around his chest, as Kojiro anchors himself properly. His lips are pressed to the end of Kaoru’s jaw, and the omega is utterly pinned under him as his hips snap faster, harder, the lewd slap of pelvis and ass resounding through the quiet room.

Kaoru is sweating, fully in heat right now, a rosy-red flush climbing up his neck and towards his face. He turns his head to the right, nuzzling at Kojiro’s cheek, forcing himself not to think about the short bursts of pain as the friction of the massive intrusion cuts through the pleasure.

Eventually, it’s all ecstasy, the harder Kojiro’s cock pumps into him. Kaoru’s body would have flown off the bed had Kojiro not kept him caught in his hold. His growls echo in his ear and they’re deep and lusty. Kaoru feels them vibrate through to his belly where a coil of heat is starting to unfurl.

He recognises the beginning of an orgasm. But it’s more intense than any orgasm he’s managed to achieve on his own.

He hears someone keen and starts moaning in a way that sounds almost lost. Then, he realises it’s him.

Kojiro’s strong thighs have him pinned either side of his hips, his pelvis cushioned against the curve of Kaoru’s ass each time he fucks deeper still. Kaoru doesn’t know if he’s imagining his husband’s cock getting bigger but his body loves it.

He can feel Kojiro tensing against him, and goes almost delirious at the thought of having a knot inside him now. The fear is gone. All he feels is the delicious thrill of being stuffed, bred, until Kojiro’s cum is dripping white down the backs of his thighs.

He starts to strain, to work his hips against the alpha, and the message is received.

Kojiro grinds his hips, forcing Kaoru’s walls to stretch, getting creative with the way he is obliterating every ounce of resistance in his body. Then, he starts pulling almost all the way out and fucking back in at an angle that makes Kaoru scream. He lowers his head to bite into Kojiro’s arm, his long hair getting in front of his eyes blinding him and stifles the next scream as he loses the energy he had and lets Kojiro have him whichever way he wants.

He could never have pictured it to feel so amazing, to be so utterly useless, futile, and have to lie there and take it like a good little breeding hole.

In that moment, Kaoru thinks he would do anything for the alpha.

He’s crying out “Oh– please… please–” without an inkling of what he wants or doesn’t want.

Kojiro sounds like he’s losing his mind. His thrusts are hard and controlled, face pressed into Kaoru’s hair smelling the delicious cherry blossom perfume, as his hand slams against the bed gripping the fur from how good he feels right now inside the omega. He moves faster making Kaoru whimper and the sound goes straight to his cock.

This first time is draining Kaoru, but his heat is just beginning.

Kaoru comes first, crying heavy tears, getting the furs in his mouth as his cock spurts over his abdomen. His eyes look down and he gets surprised from how much cum dirties the furs.

Kojiro throws back his head and snarls, as Kaoru gets even tighter around him.

He fists the back of Kaoru’s soft pinkish hair and yanks his head back, forcing him to kneel. The other arm stays around him as Kojiro fucks upwards, hard and fast, splitting Kaoru open. Kaoru’s head lolls back onto his shoulder, his eyes rolled into the back of his skull as drool drips down his chin. “I-I’m going to di-die alpha,” he whispers. “No, you’re not, my cherry blossom,” Kojiro murmurs, biting Kaoru’s ear lightly. 

He’s uttering nonsensical babble as his hands flail, reaching back to catch at something. He finds Kojiro’s hips, the skin there as scarred as the rest of him, and his nails drag over them. It’s only when he hears the alpha’s hiss of pain, that he realises his claws are out and one of the shallower scars is bleeding.

“ ‘M sorry–” Kaoru manages to gasp, but there isn’t much time to say more.

Kojiro rams his cock deep, and Kaoru trembles from head to toe when the sensitivity almost makes him lose control of his bladder.

A sharp scream fills the room as Kojiro follows with an equally strong thrust and then sets up a hammering pace. He’s using Kaoru for his own pleasure now and it’s feral the way he holds him, just as if he’s just something to hump against during a rut.

Kaoru sort of likes it, though he would never be able to put it into words. He likes how Kojiro manhandles him, makes him feel like an useless hole for his cock, as if that’s all he’s worth.

He hiccups, body limp against Kojiro as a hand falls down to brush over his stomach. If he presses, he can feel the faint outline of Kojiro’s cock forcing its way into him.

“A-alpha... you’re so– d-deep–” Kaoru gurgles, eyes welling up from the overstimulation of being relentlessly fucked even after he almost passed out with his last orgasm.

Kojiro’s hand joins his over his stomach, and Kaoru starts to lose what remaining sense he has. His knot is swelling and the bulge against Kaoru’s stomach grows with every thrust. Each time Kojiro pauses to lock their hips together and rotate, Kaoru can see his cock moving inside him and if nothing else so far has, this might send him insane.

Suddenly Kaoru’s body trembles furiously, and he comes again. No sound gets out of his mouth this time, he closes his eyes and clenches his claws hard on Kojiro’s thigh. He’s too distracted to mind the bleeding this time.

He’s never pictured it to be like this, so vulgar and obscene. Even in his worst nightmares, he pictured some form of basic mating. But Kaoru’s never anticipated pleasure like this, the sheer headiness of seeing an alpha mark up the insides of his body as if it isn’t his own.

He forgets why he’s doing this. Because of his heat, of course.

He wants his mind to trickle out of his ears and through his eyes and leave him so he can be nothing but a vessel of pleasure.

Kojiro’s knot catches against his rim and Kaoru scratches across his arm, whimpering as the pain of the initial penetration returns.

He’s falling limp again, breathless and letting out a short moan every now and then as he’s rocked with the force of the alpha’s cock fucking him open. Kaoru reaches back and grabs at the side of Kojiro’s head, feels his fingers slip and dip into his mouth. Kojiro’s tongue runs over them, hot and wet, and then Kaoru bares his neck–

He doesn’t know why. Maybe he wants to be scented again. Or just kissed there. But it’s as Kojiro’s climax rolls through him, and his knot is swelling larger still.

Maybe that’s why it happens.

A logical reason.

Kojiro’s breath is hot and harsh against the side of Kaoru’s neck, as his cock fits inside the omega as deep as it will go. His seed goes deeper still. Kaoru clutches at his stomach with an overwhelmed cry as it triggers another orgasm from his own uselessly twitching cock. His belly starts to swell under his touch as Kojiro’s orgasm seems to have no end.

And then Kojiro’s teeth sink into Kaoru’s neck.

Kaoru lets out a torn scream of pain, but doesn’t realise instantly what’s happened. His hand flies across his mouth to stem further screams as his skin is pierced by vicious canines and his eyes screw shut from the sheer agony that races through him.

He doesn’t know where to focus. The knot pushing against his rim or the blood bursting into Kojiro’s mouth from the bite. His pheromones are all over the place, body suffering near convulsions as his climax takes its time with him.

It’s supposed to feel blissful when a mating mark is given.

And it does, once Kaoru works past the shock. It’s euphoric, actually. But there’s an underlying sense that something went wrong. Kojiro is licking at it, and his breathing is ragged, growl after growl sounding from deep within his chest as his knot locks into Kaoru.

Kaoru goes slack in his arms, holding onto his bicep desperately, hoping he won’t let him go. Suddenly, the thought of being let go is terrifying. He can’t bear the thought of Kojiro pulling out and leaving.

They sink onto the bed, the alpha still buried inside him and Kaoru’s back is against his chest. He reaches back, fingers quivering as he tries to touch Kojiro’s cheek. He tries to ask what the hell just happened–

Not that he minds. But...

Kojiro suddenly twitches and seems to return to his right mind.

Kaoru can see his expression change out of the corner of his eye, with his head only half turned back to look at him. Kojiro touches his own lips, pulling them away stained with blood. And then he leans back to stare at the mark on Kaoru’s neck as if he can’t remember making it.

Neither of them speak.

Kaoru feels the fear crawl back in, like a cold, slimy thing huddling back into its cave.

He doesn’t know what happened and by the looks of it, neither does Kojiro. But despite the mating mark now emblazoned on his neck, it’s making him feel unwanted and unprotected.

The knot goes down and Kojiro pulls out. Kaoru curls up instantly as the warmth of the alpha’s body stills surrounding him. 

Even with a mating mark on his neck, it didn't create a level of deeper understanding. Love doesn’t pop up from a bite.

There’s only so much their natural biology can do to bind them together. But they'll learn how to love each other, this is just the beginning.

They end up sleeping. And as predictable as it is, when Kaoru wakes up the next day with his heat consuming his body, they're doing everything all over again.


	2. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kojiro and Kaoru are married for three years and some things have changed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos, comments and bookmarks.
> 
> So I decided to write a prologue, bcs some readers asked for it.
> 
> Thanks Azula for being my beta, ur the best <3
> 
> Enjoy (:

Kaoru, in their first year, was a pain in the ass, as Kojiro liked to call him. The omega was stubborn, he was mean with his words. However, during his heats he turned into the loveliest omega, and Kojiro would take him everyday till Kaoru was satisfied. Though, when it ended, the mean side would come back. 

Their second year came, and Kojiro announced that he had to go on a long trip and would be away for the next 3 months. Kaoru felt so happy when he heard the news. He would be alone, in peace, with no sight of the alpha. The first month he was living in a paradise, the second his heart started to clench at the thought of Kojiro. He didn’t like the feeling because it hurted his pride, so he made everything possible to hide the sadness of not having his alpha near him. The third month was a living hell, he cried like a child every night, he missed Kojiro so much, his calm voice, his handsome face, his warm touch, his delicious scent.

The healer of the clan was worried, he knew that an omega being apart from their alpha for a long time would cause damage, but he never saw someone suffer so much like this. Everything went downhill when his heat – that wasn’t even supposed to come right now – suddenly hit Kaoru hard like a hammer.

When Kojiro came back, he rushed to his room where he knew Kaoru was. He opened the door and almost fell, feeling his knees hesitate. His omega was lying on their bed, swollen eyes making it clear that he spent the entire night crying, skin so pale from not getting out of the room, body too small and weak from not eating healthfully.

“My love,” Kojiro whispered. He stepped inside the room, carefully kneeling beside the bed. Kojiro took Kaoru’s hand, kissing every finger, one by one, suddenly making the omega wake up.

Kaoru had his eyes fixed on Kojiro, almost like he could not believe that he was there, in front of him.

“Kaoru? Talk to me, baby,” Kojiro put his hand on the omega’s face caressing his cheek.

The omega threw himself in the arms of his alpha, he started to sob loudly, tightening his arms around Kojiro’s neck, “Don’t le-leave me, plea… s e–” Kaoru said sniffing. 

“Never my cherry blossom, I'll never leave you, okay? I’m here right now, you don’t need to cry anymore.” Kojiro petted Kaoru’s long hair calmly. “What about I lie down with you? Do you want it?” The alpha suggested.

Kaoru nodded not letting go of Kojiro’s neck, so the alpha made some space beside his omega, he laid down resting his arm around Kaoru’s waist, his hand traveling up his back, holding Kaoru against his chest. Kaoru started to scent Kojiro, his cherry blossom scent interwinding with Kojiro’s pine one. His tongue touched the alpha’s neck sucking the scent gland hard, making Kojiro hiss.

Kojiro sank his face into Kaoru’s neck, scenting him back. The omega moaned loudly, a shiver rolling down his spine. “You smell so good, my love, is your heat ending?” Kojiro asked, biting Kaoru’s collarbones, his tongue savouring the skin’s taste.

“Y-yes, it’s almost finished,” Kaoru whispered, eyes closing instantly, his body feeling tired from all the scenting. “I’m sleep, Kojiro,” the omega accommodated his body against his alpha, falling asleep. 

Except, only an hour later, Kaoru wakes up hot and sweating from the heat in his body, a moan caught in his throat. He whimpers, his cock is hard under his yukata, and there is a wet patch growing underneath him, slick dripping out of his hole, unconstrained.

His mind is still foggy with sleep, and his movements clumsy as he unties the obi knots, kicks off his undergarments until he’s lying in just his yukata. Kaoru blearily reaches behind him to the cleft of his swell where slick is slowly pooling out under him.

The first finger slides in smoothly and Kaoru lets out a broken moan as he repeatedly pushes his finger in and out of his hole, the squelching sounds loud in the silent room.

He twists his head to his right to see his mate asleep next to him, his arm thrown over Kaoru, eyes blissfully shut and mouth slightly parted open. Kaoru drags his eyes across his face, from the long eyelashes fanning over his cheeks, to his red bitten lips, his angular jaw, the expanse of his neck, no marks because Kaoru didn’t mark him yet… yet.

_ God _ , Kaoru curses,  _ his mate is beautiful _ .

Kaoru lets out a harsh breath as he adds another finger and imagines it to be Kojiro’s, fantasizes his alpha fucking him with his large hands, knucles buried deep into Kaoru’s tightness as he rubs the omega’s juices acros his walls, gathers the messy slick and pushes it inside Kaoru’s mouth, ordering him to suck at it.

Kaoru’s mouth falls open, breaths loud and heavy as he keeps watching Kojiro and imagining his mate fucking him open, first with his fingers, and then his cock – thick and long inside Kaoru’s wet and filthy hole, pounding inside him, dragging it against Kaoru’s walls, in and out till the omega is screaming and begging, feeling his cum inside Kaoru, so much that it spills out of him and makes a mess on their bed sheets...

He’s almost crying, three fingers deep in, when he sees Kojiro’s face shift. His nose scrunches up at the thick air of arousal hanging over them before his eyes snap open.

It’s lewd, Kaoru thinks, how he fucks himself open right beside his mate, thinks of him filthy while he sleeps, but the thought spurs him on and Kaoru moans loudly.

“Kojiro...” he whimpers, begs in the dark, and Kojiro’s eyes immediately widen as he takes in the sight of his mate with his yukata open showing his naked body, fingers deep inside of him, mouth open and eyes glued into his with obvious lust and want.

“Fuck” Kojiro curses, and pushes himself up. Kaoru watches him collect himself for a moment before he twists back to look at Kaoru, eyes thick pooled of desire.

A shiver spreads up Kaoru’s spine and he arches over the bed, meeting Kojiro’s dark gaze as he whimpers.

Kojiro’s eyes cloud over and he immediately moves, shifting till he’s hovering over him. His broad body covering Kaoru’s entirely, hands on either side of his head, knees a few inches from where Kaoru’s fingers push inside his dripping hole, but he doesn’t touch him. Kaoru looks up at him and sees the want reflected back in Kojiro’s eyes, desire so raw, he looks like he’s about to eat him up.

“Did you think of me, my cherry blossom?” Kojiro asks, voice low and seemingly sweet, but his face gives a totally different sensation. His eyes narrow, lips harsh firm line, he looks merciless and unforgiving, “Did you fuck yourself thinking of me?” He leans closer and whispers the words right in Kaoru’s ear, and the reaction is immediate. Kaoru bucks up and gasps, wanting to push his hips against Kojiro’s evident hard cock, but the alpha’s hand immediately pushes his hips down.

“Fucked your fingers in your tight little hole because you wanted to be filled so bad?” Kojiro whispers hotly. Kaoru doesn’t want to make a sound, but  _ oh _ , he does, a breathless moan in the hot humid air between them. Kojiro smiles against his ear, gives it a little kiss before he’s pulling away again. Kaoru almost begs for him to come back.

“Touch yourself.” Kojiro instructs and Kaoru’s hand that had frozen inside of him, hesitatingly moves again. “Fuck yourself like you want me to fuck you, my love.” 

Kaoru whimpers, helpless, feeling his body tremble with pleasure as his fingers stretch him open little by little.

“I’d lick you too,” Kojiro says, eyes traveling up to Kaoru’s flushed face, and when the omega meets his eyes, they’re watching him with an unconcealed hunger, carnal, and abyssal, holding a dark promise in them.

“I’ll lick your pretty wet hole, fuck you with my tongue the way I know you like, till you’re begging for my cock, till you’re screaming for it.” 

Kojiro’s words shoot straight to the heat between his legs, and Kaoru feels a tear escape his eyes and roll down his cheek. His fingers stutter in their movement, and he hesitates for a second before he adds in the fourth finger, mouth parting in a loud gasp at the new stretch.

His hand instinctively comes up to cup his mouth but he feels fingers wrap around his wrist, pinning his hand back to the bed.

“I told you before, didn’t I?” Kojiro says, voice softer, “I want to hear you, it’s no shame for it to be good, my love. I wish to hear how good you feel.”

His hand retreats, and Kaoru watches him bearily, he likes the way Kojiro looks at him, like he’d rather look only at him, for the rest of his life… Kaoru wishes he’d do that too, only look at Kojiro for the rest of his life.

The pleasure builds up steadily until Kaoru’s hips start bucking up on their own and little cries leave his mouth.

“Kojiro...” He sobs.

“I’m right here, Kaoru. You look so pretty, would look even prettier with my cock inside you.”

Kaoru’s hips jerk higher, and Kojiro crawls further up the bed, his knees on either side of Kaoru’s waist, his face hovers just above Kaoru’s, but he still wouldn’t touch him.

“Would you like that? You look like you do.” He teases and Kaoru parts his lips, panting. “I’m so lucky.” Kojiro whispers bending on his elbows till his lips hover tantalizingly above Kaoru’s. “To be able to call you mine. Out of everyone in the world, you came to be mine, how could I have gotten so fortunate?” 

Kojiro leaves a soft kiss against Kaoru’s mouth before drawing away again, smiling.

Kaoru gasps, his hips stutter, he can’t take it anymore – he pushes up on an elbow and presses a bruising kiss against Kojiro’s mouth.

The alpha kisses him back with equal force, moves his lips smoothly against Kaoru’s and when the omega lets out a gasp between the kiss, Kojiro slides his tongue inside his mouth. Kaoru tries to keep up, brushes his own tongue against Kojiro’s, and revels in the sound of his mate groaning in response. The alpha drags his tongue against the roof of his mouth and Kaoru shivers, falling back on the bed pulling Kojiro with him.

They kiss until they run out of breath. Kojiro pulls away and they both gasp for breath. He doesn’t notice Kojiro’s moviment until his mate’s hand comes to hold Kaoru’s fingers to stop him from moving them inside of himself.

Kojiro pulls his fingers out, drenched in his slick, and brings them to his mouth.

Kaoru’s eyes widen as Kojiro closes his lips around his fingers without hesitation. He feels his hole clench around nothing as Kojiro sucks his fingers clean, feels the fire in his stomach flare up again as if someone poured oil on it.

He yanks Kojiro in once again and kisses him hungrily, tasting his own slick on Kojiro’s tongue.

“Please–” He breathes against Kojiro’s mouth, he doesn’t know what he’s asking for but he knows it isn’t enough. He wants more, feeling the wave of pleasure inside him swelling but it’s not enough to tip him over.

“You played with yourself, was that not enough?” Kojiro asks, kissing the corner of his mouth.

“It wasn’t– it isn’t.” Kaoru whispers, and grabs at his shoulders, trying to rut up into him.

“What do you want, my love?” Kojiro asks, a warm smile on his face.

“You” Kaoru answers without hesitation, rolls his hips up into Kojiro and the sensation of the alpha’s clothed dick against his own feels so good. “I want you,” he gasps.

Kaoru whines when Kojiro pulls away. The alpha draws back and reaches down to the back of Kaoru’s knees, pulling them up and over his thighs. Kaoru squeaks as he is sharply tugged down, positioned till Kojiro’s pelvis is directly under his ass.

The alpha holds him by his hips, pulls them down just as he rolls his own up. His clothed cock brushes against Kaoru’s hole and draws a broken moan from his lips. The pleasure builds up so quickly, Kaoru’s eyes roll to the back of his head.

“Is this finally enough for you, my cherry blossom?” He asks, voice low, mocking, but Kaoru is too delirious from the delicious drag of Kojiro’s bulge against him to care.

Kojiro ruts his hips into him and Kaoru arches back against him, he can feel the alpha’s pants soaked wet from his slick. His breath stutters when Kojiro pulls the omega yukata further up.

“Even your cock is so pretty.” Kojiro mumbles, low enough that Kaoru doesn’t think it was for him to hear. The omega feels shy under Kojiro’s intent gaze, wanting to pull back but the alpha’s grip on him is tight.

His eyes almost pop out of their sockets when he sees Kojiro bend over and lick a long stripe along his cock. His head falls back as he arches up on the bed when Kojiro does it again. His eyes flutter shut as he tries to catch his breath, he can feel the alpha everywhere and it’s too much. He feels like he’ll combust from his nerves flaring up wherever Kojiro touches him.

But he’s never wanted anything quite as much.

If Kaoru thought everything else was overwhelming, it is nothing compared to how it feels when Kojiro holds his dick giving it a hard stroke as he rolls his cock into Kaoru’s swell.

Kaoru lets out a whimpering moan, almost crying, but Kojiro doesn’t let up, he’s relentless as he builds up the pleasure without a pause. He licks the omega’s nipples repeatedly, no longer teasing. Kaoru’s fingers curl into Kojiro’s hair and he moans louder, toes curling, thighs locking aroud Kojiro’s head as he mercilessly keeps going.

Kaoru can’t think straight, he writhes, unable to keep still. The pleasure is crushing him and he can no longer hold back his own sounds – loud in the confines of their room. He deliriously wonders if someone outside can hear his helpless cries, and the thought makes him tremble in shame, humiliation bringing him even closer to the edge.

Eventually Kojiro slams his hips up hard and with purpose and Kaoru sobs from the stimulation, feels the pleasure mount up inside of him till it threateningly wobbles – teetering, impending crash at any moment.

Kaoru opens his mouth to warm Kojiro.

“I’m close–  _ ah _ ” He mutters and his fingers tug at Kojiro’s hair to stop him, but the alpha sucks his nipples harder. His hips slamming fast and arduously, Kojiro’s fingers around his dick tighten making his body convulse, and the stimulation is too much.

Kaoru cries when he comes, the pleasure crashing into him like a tidal wave, slutters and trembles as he shoots his release into Kojiro’s belly, who pulls back and strokes his cock to ride him through the orgams.

Kaoru falls back against the bed when he’s finished chest heaving, pliant and boneless. Kojiro resurfaces with a smile, licking at his lips. He lies down beside him, and leans over to brush Kaoru’s sweaty hair from his face.

“Do you feel better now?” He asks.

The omega nods, tired. The heat has subsided for the time being, but he is aware of the bulge in Kojiro’s pants. He pulls himself up on his elbows to show the same courtesy to his alpha but Kojiro grips his arm tightly and pushes him back down to the bed.

“You’re still–” Kaoru tries to say but Kojiro kisses him fast stopping him from talking.

“That’s ok, this isn’t about me.” He says.

Their third year, they’re in love.

Kojiro and Kaoru seem like they’re glued, the alpha goes on another trip, but this time, the omega goes with him. He refuses to stay at home waiting and protests like a child. Kojiro thinks this new side of the omega is hella cute, and he treasures it in secret. 

Now Kaoru blushes furiously everytime the alpha says something lovely to him. Kojiro has an infinite dictionary of pet names to call him, and the omega pretends to hate it. 

“What is bothering you, angel?”, “Why do you look so sad, baby?”, “My sweetheart look at me, please.”

Kaoru just can’t help it, when he hears the words his face warms up, his cheeks getting red like a tomato.

But something is off, there is a rumor growing on the clan, that maybe they’re not going to have puppies. It is very common for couples to have children in their first year together, but they just couldn’t think about this possibility since they didn’t love each other at that time. 

Right now, it’s another story. 

Kaoru is sitting, his back against a tree while he reads a book. He sees the clan’s puppies running around laughing loudly, and he smiles. He closes the book because he can’t concentrate anymore, and thinks of how his and Kojiro’s puppies would look like… He wishes for a kid with his pinkish hair but with Kojiro’s amber eyes.

“What are you thinking about so absently, my love?” Kojiro asks, sitting beside him. Kaoru leans against the alpha who rests his arms around the thin shoulders, kissing the omega’s hair running his nose against the strands, “You smell so good.”

“Puppies.” Kaoru whispers, “What do you think about children?” He looks up seeing the surprised expression in the alpha’s face.

“Of course I want kids, but I never thought you would want too,” he says, sounding honest. “Why? Do you want to have puppies?” Kojiro looks at his lover with expectation.

“Honestly, I never thought about it before, it wasn’t in my plans,” Kaoru says. “But after marrying you and starting to live here, surrounded by so many kids, the thought comes to my mind everyday. So yes, Kojiro, I want it. I want to have children with you,” Kaoru smiles.

“ _ Gosh _ , you’re so perfect, I love you so much,” Kojiro hugs the omega kissing him on the lips.

Kaoru opens his mouth for the alpha, who doesn’t lose time on sticking his tongue inside kissing him hard. They kiss till they’re breathless, Kaoru gasps moving away, he’s blushing when he looks up and says, “I love you too, Kojiro.”

It’s already midnight. They just had to collect themselves for their room after a walk in the garden. However, Kaoru can’t sleep, he feels something strange, like his body is giving him a signal. He never felt it, he must be going crazy right? Suddenly, the pieces of the puzzle align on his mind. He’s ready, it’s the right moment.

“Kojiro, wake up,” Kaoru says loud enough to make the alpha open his eyes. 

Kojiro is lying in the bed, eyes barely open and Kaoru by now is on top of him, seated on his hips, rutting against Kojiro’s clothed dick carelessly. Which is enough to make the alpha look directly at Kaoru, who looks back at him a bit nervous, his cheeks reddening up.

The alpha looks wrecked, breathing through his mouth, his hands are clenched into fists by his sides, forcibly not touching Kaoru.

“I want to do it right now, make love to me, Kojiro,” Kaoru whispers.

“Good” is all Kojiro says before he rolls his hips up into Kaoru’s, groaning as he does. Kaoru breathes in sharply, he can feel himself getting wet. Kojiro is hard and so big, the omega’s lips part as Kojiro’s hands come to hold him by the waist and he ruts into him again.

Kaoru falls forward, catching himself on Kojiro’s chest. The alpha pulls him by the neck and kisses him hungrily. It’s slow and sensual, Kojiro suks on his tongue and Kaoru moans. Saliva connects their lips when Kojiro pulls away.

“I’ll make love to you,” he breathes and electrifying tingles spread all over Kaoru’s body. “Do you want to make puppies right now, my love?” He asks, the rasp of his voice delicious and Kaoru crushes their mouths together again.

He feels Kojiro grab the flesh of his ass, squeezing it hard, tight and unforgiving, massaging it as he licks into Kaoru’s mouth, tangless their tongues together.

Kaoru breathes into Kojiro’s mouth, feels the fire building up inside him, feels the familiar ache- the want to be filled. The feeling of Kojiro’s hard dick right under him – Kaoru involuntarily rolls down on it, revels in the sound the alpha makes against his lips.

Kaoru grabs fistfuls of Kojiro’s clothes and pulls himself away, he feels breathless just by looking into the deep trenches of desire in Kojiro’s eyes.

“Yes– fuck me, I-I want to bear your children.” He breathes out, and Kojiro stiffens underneath him, searching Kaoru’s face. He must find whatever it is he is looking for, for a moment later, he rolls his hips up into Kaoru’s and the omega bites back a moan.

“I’ll make you feel so good,” Kojiro whispers. “Do you want to be on top?” He asks and Kaoru’s blinks back at him surprised.

Kojiro’s hands grip his hips tight and Kaoru imagines how his cock will feel inside of him like this, the thought makes him flush. He wants it, he realises, he wants him inside, wants Kojiro in every way he can get him. 

For Kaoru to be on top, he can imagine what he has to do, hell be in control and while that sends tingling thrills up his spine – to be the one sinking down on top of Kojiro, shameless in pleasure –, he also feels uncertain, unsure if he’ll be as good, if he can make Kojiro feel as good as he makes him feel.

“I–” he starts, then trails off for he does not know the words for it, how to tell Kojiro that he is not confident he’ll be able to bring him the same pleasure Kojiro brings to him.

“Are you scared, angel?” Kojiro asks, pulling himself up on his elbows, closer so that he can reach Kaoru.

Kaoru nods hesitatingly, and feels Kojiro’s fingers cup his cheek gently. He’s so good to him, Kaoru thinks, so warm and patient.

“It’ll feel good, I promise. I’ll take care of you.” Kojiro murmurs, kissing the tip of his nose. “Do you trust me?” He asks.

Kaoru stills, that’s the crucial question, isn’t it? They married as strangers, but they’ve been together for three years now, Kaoru loves him and trust is a feeling that he cultivated during all this time.

“Yes, I do.” He whispers, and it’s like those three words cause Kojiro’s entire face to bloom into a wide smile. The alpha kisses his forehead and both of his cheeks, smiling as he presses one against his lips.

“Then there’s nothing for you to fear,” he says. “I’ll take care of you.” 

Kaoru rises, kneels on his knees as Kojiro settles down beneath him, untying the knots of his pants and pulling it off. Kaoru shivers in anticipation, eyeing Kojiro’s dick as it stands long and erect. His mouth waters, it’s going to be inside of him and the thought makes him shiver as another wave of slick washes down on him.

Kojiro shifts and grabs his cock, steadying it and positioning it underneath Kaoru’s hole. He grasps Kaoru’s hip with his other hand and Kaoru begins lowering himself, hands trembling from where they’re splayed across Kojiro’s chest to hold him up.

“Slowly,” Kojiro murmurs, and Kaoru’s hips stutter, his nerves betraying him.

Kojiro has to adjust his cock slightly and Kaoru shivers when it makes contact with his hole that’s beginning to drip in anticipation. The omega forces himself to relax and when the tip of Kojiro’s dick slides inside, it takes all of his control not to just sink into it fully.

“You’re doing so good, my love.” Kojiro praises, rubbing his hands along Kaoru’s sides in encouragement.

Kaoru’s mouth falls open as he gradually sinks in further, the stretch is wider than anything he had felt until now. Kaoru closes his eyes when he finally feels himself being filled the way he’s been aching for.

It’s deeper this way, Kaoru gasps when he finally bottoms out. He feels so full, he’s never felt quite like this –Kojiro’s cock fully resting inside him, reaching parts of him it never has before. Kaoru falls forward, panting and Kojiro catches him.

“You’re so pretty, my cherry blossom.” Kojiro kisses him breathless, looking as wrecked as Kaoru feels. 

“Kojiro,” the omega moans, trying to adjust to the fellness, trying to find some semblance of control as Kojiro moves their lips together.

He can tell Kojiro is trying hard to keep himself from moving, his grip on Kaoru’s waist is almost bruising.

Kaoru leans back and shifts his hips experimentally, gasping as he feels Kojiro’s dick catch on his walls, a delicious drag. The alpha groans and Kaoru does it again, feeling surer of his movements.

Kojiro’s hands come to hold his ass, fingers digging into his flesh and Kaoru keeps moving, builds a steady rhythm, ache mixing with pleasure that makes his toes curl.

“Does-does it feel good, A-alpha?” He pants and looks down at Kojiro, desperate and breathless for him to like it as well.

“My god, baby.” Kojiro grunts, his eyes tracing Kaoru’s body like he cannot quite believe him to exist. “You have no idea.” Kaoru’s body shivers at the way Kojiro looks at him, focused on where their bodies are joined.

He tests different angles as he gains more confidence, his body growing accustomed to the new kind of stretch as it chases the friction between them. And when he hits the spot that nearly makes him scream, Kaoru stills and arches back, leans further into Kojiro before snapping his hips down harder at the very angle.

Kaoru feels his eyes roll to the back of his head as he continues to chase the pleasure, pulls his hips up and brings them down against the same spot. With each roll his muscles clench around Kojiro, sucking the tip in and pushing against the abused spot again and again.

“Ko-Kojiro,” he whimpers, his mind clouded with a feverish pleasure. “Feels so–  _ ah _ .”

“Is this what you wanted, my love?” Kojiro rasps, he’s breathing hard, looking at Kaoru like he wants to devour him, and the omega feels a sharp burst of pride in his chest at being the cause of it. “When you were rutting against my cock earlier?”.

Kaoru moans louder, his hips don’t stop moving, no longer the steady rhythm he’d build up, but erratic and desperate for release. He imagines it, behind his eyelids – Kojiro fucking his mouth, he begging for his alpha’s cum, for it to fill up all of him. The thought makes him feel hotter, and he flushes, feeling dirty with Kojiro’s ravenous eyes on him.

“I imagined that you were fucking my mouth–” Kaoru gasps. “You were fucking it so hard and I was gagging–” his hips pick up pace, losing all sense of rhythm as he snaps his hips down forcefully, muscles burning with the effort.

“Oh my God, make me come, Kojiro, ple-please.” He babbers, unable to think past the pleasure, hands losing their strength as he collapses against the alpha. “Please– I’m so close, alpha–”.

Kojiro growls in a way Kaoru’s never heard before, his grip on Kaoru’s hips tightening painfully.

A strangled cry leaves him as Kojiro thrusts into him hard, without warning. The alpha fucks into him again and Kaoru loses all sense of balance as he falls against Kojiro’s chest, holds onto Kojiro’s neck, his body pliant as it jerks up with each of the alpha’s thrust.

Kojiro doesn’t stop and fucks him faster, slamming his dick into Kaoru with each push.

“Are you still with me, baby?” Kojiro leans in and whispers hotly in his ear. “You look so wrecked right now.”

Kaoru sobs as the alpha pounds into him mercilessly, pushing him close to the edge and the omega’s toes curl his entire body shaking. He nods deliriously. “Yes,” he smiles, a maniac one, feeling his face all wet. Kojiro cups Kaoru’s face, cleaning up the tears, pushing the strands of his sweat hair behind his ear.

Kojiro’s hips pick up speed, slamming into Kaoru with abandon, and the omega arches back into him instinctively, grabs his shoulders as he pushes back against Kojiro thrusts, craving more… more of his dick, more of his touch, his skin, his praise, his  _ everything _ .

It is overwhelming. Kojiro pants into Kaoru’s hair as he whispers mindless praises and Kaoru tries to contain the little mewls that threaten to leave his lips.

Kaoru can feel the orgams approaching, he breathes through his mouth, bringing his hips down just as Kojiro thrusts into him. He hears the alpha grunt and so he does it again, matching his pace with Kojiro’s, feeling himself reaching the peak right before the drop.

“Kojiro, I need you–” he moans, “I need–”.

Kojiro presses a kiss into his hair, “I know, love.”

One of Kojiro’s hands cups him behind and presses their bodies even closer, tighter as Kojiro shifts inside him, the slide of his cock hard and fast against Kaoru’s walls. His other hand slips into his hair, runs down his nape and tugs the strands lightly.

Kaoru resurfaces from Kojiro’s neck and the alpha captures his lips in a deep kiss. It’s slow and intimate and Kaoru’s eyes flutter shut at the pressure of Kojiro’s mouth on him.

The omega feels sore, his hole sensitive as Kojiro’s hips slam against his ass repeatedly, pressing against the swollen spot relentlessly. It takes only a moment before Kaoru locks up around Kojiro, clenching around his cock and Kojiro’s thrusts stutter for a moment before he starts pushing in with increased fervor.

Kaoru’s breathless whimpers are swallowed inside Kojiro’s mouth as he shudders and gasps wordlessly. Kaoru comes with a high-pitched cry, spills between their bodies as Kojiro continues to pound inside of him through his orgasm. The oversensitivity makes him whimper and he curls into himself just a little.

Kojiro finally stills as Kaoru catches his breath. He drops a kiss on his jaw before making a move as if to pull out and Kaoru cries in protest. Kojiro stops and brings his finger to his chin to make Kaoru face him.

They kiss again, the sounds louder now that the room’s grown silent again. Kaoru slides his tongue over Kojiro’s lip and swallows Kojiro’s noises of surprise. He feels bold, he wants to keep making Kojiro feel good. They kiss for long, part to catch their breath and then again, Kaoru feels like he’s under the influence of alcohol, he feels inebriated, shyness fading as he grows more brazen with his touch.

“Take me again.” He whispers swollen lips and catches Kojiro’s surprise.

“My love, you’ll get hurt.” Kojiro murmurs against his lips but Kaoru can feel his cock stir inside him, he is still hard.

“I want you to come inside me.” He says, “I’m ready, to-to have your puppies, I want it.” 

“Are you sure?” Kojiro asks.

Kaoru nods, he is exhausted and his body aches but he's sure of his will, he never wanted something more than this.

Kojiro flips them over, and Kaoru whines at the feeling of his cock shifting inside of him, a sharp sting of oversensitivity. Kojiro presses a sweet kiss on his cheek in apology.

“Turn over,” he murmurs.

Kaoru quickly follows, holding himself up on his fours weakly. Kojiro adjusts his hips and presses a hand on his back, pushing him down into the soft mattress till he’s leaning on his elbows, presenting his ass in the air. Kaoru learned with time that that position wasn’t humiliating, he actually liked it a lot and the desire curled up in his belly in anticipation- to be fucked like this.

He feels Kojiro’s fingers run along his spine, drawing a shiver from him. The alpha bends down and presses a kiss against his cheek and Kaoru squeaks, making Kojiro laugh.

“You look so gorgeous, my love.” He says, rubbing a palm along the curve of his ass. “My pretty cherry blossom.”

The endearment makes Kaoru flush, and another rush of slick pours out of his hole unbidden. He can feel Kojiro’s searing gaze on it, and unsurprisingly, a moment later, Kojiro’s lathering up the wet slick on his fingers.

“So wet,” he says. Kaoru moans, hiding his face in his arms. “I should’ve known, you’re always so eager for my cock.”

He’s taken by surprise when he feels something wet against his mouth, coaxing it open. He parts his eyes slightly and the snaps them wide open when he sees Kojiro’s fingers coated with slick against his lips.

“Come on, baby, taste yourself.” He brings his fingers to the seam of Kaoru’s lips and the omega parts them just enough for his tongue to dart out and taste. It’s a little salty, with a twinge of sweetness. He opens his mouth wider and wraps his lips around Kojiro’s fingers.

He hears Kojiro groan and his mate rocks a little inside him. Kaoru moans around Kojiro’s fingers, laves his tongue around them to lick them clean. The alphas hips stutter snapping into his with more vigor.

Kojiro withdraws his fingers out of Kaoru’s mouth and pulls out of his hole until only his tip remains inside and before Kaoru can adjust to the change, he thrusts inside and back into him. Kaoru’s slammed into the bed, but before he can gather himself, Kojiro’s doing it again.

“So tight.” Kojiro groans.

Kaoru’s fingers scrunch up the sheets to find purchase as Kojiro’s rams into him again, grunting from the force. Kaoru sobs into his arms, crying with each powerful thrust into his hole.

“Kojiro,” Kaoru moans, and breaks into a cry with the next thrust.

Kojiro presses against him, his weight pinning him to the bed as he starts to fuck in to him at a brutal pace, nothing like before. It has Kaoru screaming, a pleasure threatening to consume him, his throat rubbed raw. It feels so good, reduces him to tears and he doesn't know if he wants Kojiro to continue or to stop since he’s so sensitive already.

Kaoru doesn’t know if Kojiro read his mind or not but his movements slow down to a light drag against his walls.

“Kaoru” Kojiro says, his voice a wreck of hoarse syllables. “I’m going to–”.

Kaoru understands because he feels Kojiro’s stretch inside of him. He felt it before, but he never gets used to it, it’s too different from every sensation he felt before.

He feels Kojiro make a move to pull out, but Kaoru immediately reaches out and digs his nails into the alpha’s hip.

“No,” he cries.

Kojiro is silent for a pause, and then repeats like he believes Kaoru didn’t understand. “I’m going to knot.” He pants out.

“I know,” Kaoru gasps, voice scratching against his throat. “I told you– I want you to come inside me.”

The silence around them grows thicker, and Kaoru forces himself to push back against the growing swell of Kojiro’s knot. He takes a deep breath and twists around to look Kojiro in the eye.

“Kojiro,” Kaoru moans, watching the alpha’s eyes darken, the eyes of a predator, and reaches out for his mate’s hand. He threads their fingers together and squeezes. “Knot me.”

His mate immediately straightens, a low moan sounds from the base of his throat, and Kaoru finds both his hands pinned above his head, his shoulders pushed down to the mattress.

“It’s going to hurt” is the only warning he gets before Kojiro starts to move again – the girth of his cock growing steadily, stretching him out even more as Kojiro fucks his knot into him. Kaoru pants into the bed, unable to move and to speak, his wet sobs resounding in the room along with the loud slapping of skin against skin.

Kojiro straightens so he is kneeling, shifts till his knot is pushing into him even further, even deeper. Kaoru’s sobs turn into screams as Kojiro thrust into him, the knot growing bigger in size and snagging against his rim.

The knot rubs against his sensitive spot mercilessly, filling him up the way nothing has and it must be the part of him that likes the pain for he’s senselessly begging Kojiro to move again, to fuck harder.

“Kaoru,” Kojiro gasps into his ear, “My cherry blossom, I’ll hurt you.”

“Please– Kojiro, please–  _ ah _ .” He’s shamelessly begging.

His words vapourise off his tongue when Kojiro does fuck into him, not as fast, but deeper, with purpose, and it so good- it feels amazing. Kaoru’s body rocks with the thrusts, he’s so tired, out of stamina. Tears stream down his cheeks and he doesn’t want Kojiro to stop.

The alpha is relentless in the way he shoves his knot into him, rams into him harder with every thrust. But Kojiro’s on edge too, he can feel it, the way his thrusts are no longer smooth but desperate chasing relief.

The pleasure builds till it hurts, his muscles clench around Kojiro and Kaoru comes with the alpha’s knot inside of him, shudders through another orgasm, except it’s dry and his body spasms around Kojiro’s cock before he seizes up. Kojiro’s hips snap desperately, continually fucking him even as he squeezes around him, oversensitive and spent beyond relief. His legs tremble, shake with the force of Kojiro wrapping an arm around his stomach, holding him steady as he chases the tail of his relief.

“Kojiro” Kaoru sobs, he doesn’t know if he can take anymore, but he wants it. His body is shaking and Kojiro leans over him, presses his chest against Kaoru’s arched back till he’s enveloping him completely.

“Is it what you wished for, my love?” He pants.

“Y-yes” Kaoru whimpers. “C-come inside me, alpha.” He breathes.

Kojiro groans as he presses against him and finally stills, comes, a tremor passing through him, with his knot snug inside Kaoru as he pants into his hair.

They stay like that for a good minute, trying to catch their breath, until Kojiro finally lower onto the mattress, careful not to jostle the knot inside Kaoru too much.

Kojiro presses his lips below Kaoru’s ear.

“You’re unbelievable, you know that?” He whispers.

Kaoru whines at him, uncomfortable in the position with Kojiro’s weight pressing on top of him, and the alpha chuckles before wrapping both his arms around Kaoru’s waist and shifting them till they’re laying on their side with the omega enveloped in Kojiro’s embrace.

Kojiro leaves soft kisses along the line of his neck where the mating bite rests.

“I love you so much, my cherry blossom.” Kojiro murmurs into his skin and Kaoru feels his heart beating faster. “I didn’t hurt you, did I?” The alpha asks after a pause.

“I’m fine, don’t worry.” Kaoru whispers, voice tired. “It was– it was good.” He admits, feeling Kojiro smile against his neck.

Kaoru can feel the knot begin to recede inside him, loosening up and releasing Kojiro’s cum into him, and he likes the sensation. Slowly he feels his body growing boneless, weighing down with exhaustion, his lashes lowering themselves as the dark begins to consume his sight.

He’s almost lulled to sleep with Kojiro’s arms wrapped snug around him, and his lips pressing chaste kisses against any arbitrary spot on Kaoru’s neck that catches his attention.

He doesn’t know how long they stay like that, with Kaoru teetering the line of sleep and reality and his mind hazy with senseless thoughts floating in his head, before he feels Kojiro stir behind him.

“Thank you for being with me... I know we didn’t start this marriage on the right foot, but I do not regret it. Right now, I can’t see my life without you, Kaoru.” Kojiro whispers.

Kaoru feels his eyes fill with tears, then he sobs holding onto Korijo’s arms that hold him.

“Me-me too, I do not regret it, because I feel so happy right now, Kojir–-” Kaoru says rushed because his sobs make it difficult for him to speak. “I love you, Kojiro. I love you so much.”

They like that, exchanging vows of love till they fall asleep.

6 months after.

Kojiro was exhausted, he’s already used to traveling, but his tired muscles and fatigued body, is something that he cannot pretend to not bother every time, however this time was different.

This time, there was someone waiting for him at home that he was anticipating to see – someone whose smile could brighten up the darkest of days, whose scent and presence he missed dearly.

After their second year together, Kaoru would go with Kojiro wherever he had to, but this time he could not do it. Their healer said it would be better for Kaoru to stay because they found out he was pregnant.

Though Kojiro wanted to have the omega beside him, he agreed with the healer. It was best for them not to put Kaoru’s health at risk.

So this time Kojiro left, he never felt that kind of sadness before, it hurted so much that he could die. The urge to come back was strong to run to his omega’s arms, to sink his nose on his neck and scent him, to feel the soft strands of his pinkish hair between his fingers. But he endured it, for his clan, because it was his duty to take care of them.

“He will understand, he’s a strong omega.” His mother smiled at him, trying her best to calm her son.

After six long months of journey, he was back home. Like usual, his mother was waiting for him, pulling him into a hug and her comforting smell helped him to relax a bit.

“I missed you so much, son,” she said smiling broadly. Kojiro returned the smile, tightening his hold around her waist.

“Me too, mother.” He said sincerely, “I’m really happy to be home again.”

Kojiro allowed her to drag him inside, her arm circled around his waist as she talked non stop about everything he had missed during his absence, the alpha nodding to signal he was giving her his full attention.

“Your father is out hunting right now,” she said with a smirk that told Kojiro she was going to tease him again, “but I’m sure you would rather go see someone else first even if your father was here, right?”

Kojiro couldn’t help but smile, pink tinting his cheeks. “How has he been?”

“He missed you so much,” she said with a fond smile. Kojiro noticed, only then, that she was leading the way towards the gardens in which Kaoru liked to go sit to read. “He pouted a lot the first two months, the other four he managed to hide it slightly better.”

Kojiro laughed, relieved to hear Kaoru seemed to be doing fine.

His mother stopped walking and pushed him to go forward without her, he gave her a last warm smile before walking in the direction of the spot he knew Kaoru’s probably going to be.

The alpha couldn’t contain his happiness, he could imagine their kids running around, playing together and laughing. He hopes they will have Kaoru’s pinkish hair and beautiful smile.

Kojiro finally finds his mate, he’s there sitting under a big tree, one hand there's a book, meanwhile the other rests on his belly. Kaoru’s so beautiful, he’s glowing so much like Kojiro, never seen before.

“What are you reading, my love?” He asks, approaching. Kaoru’s eyes snap at his direction, a sweet smile growing on his lips. He makes a move to get up and the alpha runs so he can help him.

“Be careful,” Kojiro holds Kaoru’s hands, lifting him from the ground. They do not waste time and hug each other, the omega’s belly is so big that it is a bit difficult to hug. Kojiro kisses Kaoru calmly on the lips tasting him, he cups the omegas face his thumb stroking the apples of Kaoru’s cheeks.

“I missed you so, so much Kaoru. You have no idea, my cherry blossom.” He whispers, kissing the omega’s hair.

“Me too, I missed you like crazy, Kojiro.” Kaoru hugged the alpha's neck, bringing him closer.

“You look so beautiful,” Kojiro mumbles, his hands on Kaoru’s head caressing his hair. “I’m happy to be back, are you ok?”

“Don’t worry, the healer said I’m as healthy as a horse,” he laughs, moving away from his husband. “Let me take a look at you, it’s been so many months–” Kaoru smiles, his eyes closing prettily.

“I’m sorry that I had to go, I promise I’m not going anywhere now. I’ll stay right here by your side.” Kojiro says.

“I know you wanted to stay here, but it was your duty, right?” Kaoru rests a hand on his back to support, his belly is heavy and his back is hurting so much these days. “We are fine,” he puts his free hand on his belly caressing softly, “...the three of us.”

“ _ Three? _ ” Kojiro asks, surprised watching Kaoru’s smile widen.

“Yes, the healer said that my belly is too big to be just one pup.” Kaoru says, his eyes looking at the ground. “I know that we wanted it to happen, but I was a bit scared that you would change your mind and not want them.” He bites his lips nervous to look Kojiro in the eyes.

“My love, how could something like that go through your mind?” Kojiro holds Kaoru’s shoulder making the omega look at him, “I’m so proud of you, I'm so happy that is you the omega that is carrying our children, I'm the happiest man in this world. I do not regret anything.” Kojiro smiles at him, his eyes filling up with tears.

“Don’t cry, Kojiro.” Kaoru cups his husband’s face, “I’m happy too, I’m so excited to see them.” Kaoru already loves them so much, he can’t explain the sensation but he would kill and die for his kids.

“I’ll love them so much. I’m sure we're going to make everything possible to be amazing parents for them, do you trust me?” Kojiro asks, holding Kaoru’s hand.

“I trust you, because I love you.” Kaoru whispers, coming closer so he can hug the alpha again. 

Kojiro’s heart went like crazy against his ribcage, “I love you too,” he mumbles against Kaoru’s forehead before kissing it. A soft kiss, nothing but love used in that gentle press of lips.

Kaoru gives birth three months after, the puppies are two strong boys, Izuki and Atsushi.

Izuki has Kaoru’s pinkish hair, but the dark red eyes of Kojiro. He cries a lot, but when he’s in his daddy’s arms, he sleeps like an angel. Meanwhile Atsushi has Kojiro’s dark green hair, but the yellowish eyes of Kaoru, he’s calm and smiles a lot, he likes to grab his mommy’s hair when he sleeps. 

end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is really the end, hope you guys enjoyed.  
> \- Seiki

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading this!! - seiki


End file.
